


Jalousie Incontrôlable

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, POV Animal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Zia aime Sébastien, Sébastien aime Zia... Pourtant, la douce doit malheureusement partager son homme avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'un tempérament possessif, celle-ci fera tout en son possible pour éloigner l'homme qu'elle adore de la personne qu'il aime, qu'elle ne porte pas du tout dans son cœur. Pouah! En plus, il sent le chien...





	Jalousie Incontrôlable

**Author's Note:**

> Originalement publiée sur http://justaroundthecorner.skyrock.com en 2014

Je me réveille tout doucement, de multiples odeurs emplissant mes narines. Le sol sous mon corps est d'une forme irrégulière, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi pour la nuit. J'espère que Sébastien ne s'est pas trop inquiété de mon absence. Le vent est chaud et je peux entendre quelques oiseaux gazouiller par ci et par là. C'est si agréable que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me lever. Je me risque enfin d'ouvrir peu à peu mes paupières, ne laissant pas le soleil m'aveugler de ses rayons. La journée semble entamée de plusieurs heures et je suis certaine que mon estomac va bientôt guider mes pas jusqu'à la maison. Sur ce j'essais de me retourner sur le ventre pour pouvoir me lever et étirer mes muscles endormit. 

Un bruissement de feuilles attire vivement mon attention. Je tourne la tête dans la direction où le son m'était parvenu, mais il ne semble rien avoir dans l'arbre. Les yeux fixés sur celui-ci, planté à quelques mètres de l'endroit où j'ai dormi, je m'avance lentement, prête à bondir sur n'importe quel animal. J'entends soudainement des ricanements puis quelque chose d'assez gros me saute dessus. Mes réflexes de feu me font déguerpir rapidement de cet endroit qui n'est pas sécuritaire du tout pour ma petite personne dans ce monde de géant. Je me réfugie derrière un mur du grand bâtiment, celui où je réside avec Sébastien, gardant un œil sur le monstre, enfin... Quoi qu'il puisse être. Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'aperçois qu'il ne m'a pas poursuivi. Moi qui avais cru tomber sur un rat ou une quelconque autre bestiole... Mouais. Maintenant que la chose semble avoir complètement oublié mon existence, je décide de retourner chez moi. D'un parfait bon, je me retrouve sur la haute clôture séparant l'immeuble d'une série d'autres maisons. 

C'est l'heure de ma toilette, lorsque j'atterris enfin sur le balcon de mon maître. Vu ma hauteur, le vent se fait sentir beaucoup plus fort qu'il y a quelques minutes et fait soulever quelques longs poils de mon doux pelage. Je jette un coup d'œil au ciel teinté d'azur au-dessus de mes oreilles, puis mes yeux se posent sur la porte vitrée devant laquelle je me tiens. Impatiente, je miaule pour que Sébastien m'entende. J'espère de tout cœur qu'il n'est pas sortit. J'essaie de regarder à l'intérieur, mais le soleil fait en sorte que mon environnement reflète dans la glace. Sur le balcon opposé au mien, j'aperçois Tête de pioche, un autre chat, qui dort tranquillement. Il est chanceux de ne pas avoir l'estomac dans les talons, celui-là. 

Sébastien m'ouvre enfin et je me glisse à l'intérieur, me frottant au passage sur ses jambes. Je lui jette un regard et lui, il me sourit. J'entends la porte se refermer, mais je suis déjà devant mon plat vide à attendre qu'il me serve mes croquettes. Cette bouffe ne se compare pas à la souris que j'ai engloutie hier, mais c'est mieux que rien. Bien que, parfois, je regrette de ne pas avoir assez de volonté pour m'enfuir et vivre à l'extérieur, comme plusieurs chats. Sauf que quelque chose me ramène toujours vers cet endroit. Car même si la nourriture n'est pas la meilleure du monde, je me sens en sécurité. Je peux dormir là où je le veux et on me donne de l'amour à profusion. N'est-ce pas mieux? Il m'arrive souvent de penser que je pourrais oublier Sébastien et partir avec d'autres chats, puis je me dis que, finalement, je n'ai pas été habitué au danger extérieur. Je ne survivrais pas, là-bas. 

Vaut mieux alors profiter du moment présent, profiter des caresses de mon maître et du fait que je sois seule à pouvoir profiter de lui. Aucun autre animal ne vit avec nous. C'est un peu comme le paradis. Il n'y a personne pour piocher dans mon plat, personne pour prendre ma place sur son lit, personne pour enterrer ses crottes dans ma litière... Personne. Sébastien n'est qu'à moi. Juste à moi. Celui-ci, qui est d'ailleurs toujours dans son pyjama, me verse de l'eau fraîche puis de bonnes croquettes que j'entame avec fougue et... faim. Il caresse ma fourrure brune et me gratte derrière les oreilles. Mmmh que c'est le summum de la joie que je ressens en ce moment!! 

Je sursaute. Je suis certaine d'avoir entendu un bruit! Les oreilles dressées, je suis en mode alerte, repérant le moindre son. C'est silence, j'ai du rêver. Puis je crois voir mon maître marcher vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvre la porte et j'entends des voix dans le hall. Je ne suis donc pas folle. Tout en mangeant mon délicieux plat, je jette quelques regards vers la porte, cherchant qui ça peut être. 

\- Seb, ton chat n'arrête pas de me fixer bizarrement... 

Quelqu'un s'approche, je ne suis pas sourde. J'arrête de manger puis jette un regard derrière moi. Argh, je savais bien que mon bonheur ne pourrait durer si longtemps! Puis-je manger tranquillement, s'il vous plait? 

\- C'est un chat, David, soupire mon maître. Pis tu sens le chien, c'est normal. 

\- What? Je sens pas... 

\- Je veux dire que tu as deux chiens chez toi, c'est normal qu'elle ne t'aime pas, le coupa Sébastien. 

Ça y est, ils parlent de moi. J'espère qu'il va vite partir pour que j'aie la paix avec Seb. Cet homme est un vrai amour, pourtant il semble changer quand il est en compagnie de l'abruti. Il ne sent même pas bon, ew! Je me demande ce qu'il peut trouver de cool chez cette affaire-là... Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma 36e croquette que je me sens levée de terre?! Jetant un regard effrayé à mon maître, je crie : 

\- Meooooooooooooooowwwwww!!!!!!!!! (Lâche-moi!!!!!!!) 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! s'exclame Sébastien. 

\- Ouch! Criss d'effronté, fais-le tuer! Ça pas d'bon sens! lâche mon agresseur, après que j'aie réussi à mordre la main qui essayait de me toucher la tête. 

\- Tu ne déranges pas un chat qui mange. C'est une règle d'or! 

Mon maître est visiblement fâché, peut-être assez pour que l'autre dégueu déguerpisse enfin?! Thank God, parce qu'il commence à gâcher tout le travail que j'ai donné pour mettre mon odeur sur les vêtements de Sebby. Je ne trouve plus ça drôle. Pas du tout. 

\- Aw, Seb. 

\- ...Quoi? 

\- T'es tellement cute quand tu t'énerves. 

\- David... 

\- Je ne toucherai plus ta chatte, c'est promis. 

\- Tu me fais le même coup à chaque fois. 

\- Pardonne-moi, soupire-t-il alors que je m'approche doucement, sans faire de bruit. 

\- Tout pour toi... 

Les deux hommes sont beaucoup trop proches à mon goût, maintenant. Sébastien glisse sa main sur les hanches de l'autre bouc, l'autre bouc s'approche de plus en plus de Seb... NON. Leurs bouches se scellent?! NON. 

\- Ayoye, criss de chat!!!!!


End file.
